This invention relates to containers for the storage and transportation of liquids in bulk and more particular to a tank incorporating features to reduce the likelihood of damage to the tank which could result in contamination of the liquid contents.
Numerous liquids are transported and/or stored in bulk containers. These liquids often must be protected from contamination and must be placed in a container which will not leak. Containers, in addition to providing secure seals, must also be easily handled by conventional equipment such as fork trucks.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a container for liquids which is protected from damage to the container seals to reduce the likelihood of contamination or leaking of the contents.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a container which is easily handled by a fork truck.
It is an advantage of the tank of this invention that as a result of features to reduce tank damage, the useful life of the tank is increased thereby reducing the user's cost.
The tank of this invention provides a convenient means for storing or transporting liquids in bulk while reducing the likelihood of contamination or leaking of the contents. For strength and durability, the tank of this invention is constructed of steel and preferably, of stainless steel. The tank capacity is typically 55 gallons but the invention is not limited to tanks of this size.
The tank of this invention comprises a hollow tubular body at its lower end and open at its upper end through which the tank body is filled and discharged. An extension projects radially outwardly and upwardly from the upper end of the tubular body. A circular rod at the periphery of the extension forms an annular rim. A cover member or lid closes the upper end of the tank and includes a rim section shaped to nest on the annular rim. The cover member includes a small opening which can be used to access the interior of the tank. This opening is closed by a conventional plug. Upward projections in the cover member surrounding the access opening and plug protect the plug from damage if the tank is knocked over. The projections can also function to deflect fork lift tines and thus protect the plug from damage.
To provide a convenient means to lift the tank, a lift ring extends radially outwardly from the upper end of the tubular body. The lift ring has a generally horizontal lower surface for lifting by a fork truck and extends outward beyond the annular rim such that the lift ring protects the cover member and annular rim if the tank is knocked over.
As a result of the features to prevent damage to the cover member, the liquid contents are less likely to be contaminated or to leak.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken with the following drawings.